The present invention provides a multifunction, self-contained, dispensing bollard device, the height of which can be varied by vertical translational movement, said bollard also incorporating technical equipment such as electricity supply sockets or plugs, or low electricity connectors, or connecting devices for various fluids. By virtue of its vertical movement, said self-contained bollard may also serve, when in its raised position, to prevent motor vehicles gaining access to certain areas and to allow access after it has been released and retracted fully into the ground.
Self-contained bollards of variable height already exist, in particular those described in French patent application No. 8717193 and in European patent application No. 90/430022.5 of Nov. 7, 1990, in the names of G. Clapier, Y. Ariandais, J-M. Alamelle and J. M. Belaval.
In those patents, the self-contained bollards of variable height are located on vehicle car parks, or on public or private roads, in order to reserve space, prevent or control access, and more generally to ensure security for users or to protect premises. The design of those bollards allows great versatility and good security for users, since in the event of a violent shock of predetermined intensity, the bollard can separate from its support, avoiding severe physical injury, as described and claimed in the cited patents.
Those same devices, which use gas springs for vertical translation, which are held in the raised and lowered positions, which are locked by a socket wrench, which have guides for the moving equipment, and which include a housing sunk into the ground and having a cover, are applicable to the multifunction technical bollards constituting the subject matter of the present invention.